Printed circuit boards may be electrically interconnected in a stacked or layered configuration, each board parallel to another. For advantageous reasons, however, interconnecting such circuit boards in a non-parallel arrangement, one board at an angular orientation to another, may be desired in certain applications.
Currently known methods for such angularly-oriented interconnection, such as ball grid arrays or land grid arrays, may not be ideal in all applications. Solderless connections, for example, may be preferred in some situations. Additionally, or alternatively, in some situations it may be desirable for an interconnector not only to provide for electrical connection but also for reliable and strong mechanical connection between the two circuit boards. Still further, an interconnection that may be easily disassembled, and, optionally, reassembled may be preferred. In addition, certain applications, and certain manufacturers of electronic components, may benefit from the use of press fit assembly of printed circuit board interconnections. In providing for the foregoing features, an interconnector for angularly-oriented printed circuit boards must nevertheless maintain sufficient and reliable electrical contact, must conserve space, and must provide for rapid assembly time.
The presently known interconnectors do not optimally resolve such challenges.
While various implementations of circuit board interconnecting devices have been developed, no design has emerged that encompasses the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.